


Unhappy Birthday

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: End roll au, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: End roll spoilers kinda





	Unhappy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> End roll spoilers kinda

Grabbing the pan, Yoshiko turned. Behind her was You cooking some meal. The energetic girl had invited over most of the people in the small town. All Yoshiko knew was Kanan, Riko, Chika, and Leah were coming. The different scents that filled the air amazed Yoshiko. She could smell the different spices. It was like magic.

“Hey I need that pan y’know!”

“Ah, right…”

Yoshiko handed the pan to You. The ash haired girl immediately began cooking with it. Yoshiko stared as the different ingredients went into it.

“This is really exciting! I get to cook for all my friends. This is kind of like my birthday!”

You froze for a moment. “Are you okay, You?” Yoshiko asked.

“...M...y…. birth...day…?”

Yoshiko stayed silent.

You began to giggle,”mY...bIRthDAY?”

“...You?”

“Unhappy birthday, Yoshiko.”

Yoshiko blinked. You was back to cooking with her usual smile. The eerie feeling of the room had disappeared like a sudden gust of wind.

“You okay, Yoshiko? Looks like you just saw a ghost! Ghosts are scary!”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Well I’m almost done with the food so if you could go get everyone I’d be thankful!”

“Mm.”

They had a wonderful(?) lunch afterwards.


End file.
